callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orbital Care Package
The Orbital Care Package is a 500 point scorestreak featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer It is a care package called in from a satellite containing a random scorestreak that has a chance of being the map streak. Scorestreaks obtained through the care package can have up to three modules. It requires 500 base score to acquire. Unlike the care package from previous games, the orbital care package will always be dropped at an easily reachable place. Players no longer throw markers. Upon activation, the care package landing will be automatically marked in the nearest accessible area. It can kill enemy players or teammates if they stand directly underneath it when it drops onto the battlefield. The reinforcement version of it can also contain a random perk instead of a scorestreak, these scorestreaks could also have Module combinations that aren't found in regular care packages. If the player selects a place where the care package will hit an obstacle, the care package will automatically be returned to the player's inventory, ensuring that it does not waste the care package. If the player gets two Reinforcement Care Packages out of a supply drop, they will only recieve the one that gives the higher rewards in game. The number of modules on a streak contained inside can be seen by the colour of the icon. If the streak is Green (Enlisted equivelant), there will only be one module. If Blue (Professional) there will be two, and three on a Orange (Elite) care package. Map exclusive scorestreaks will appear White. Combinations *Aerial Recon Drone **Assist and Cloak **Extra Assist Points *UAV **Threat Detection, Extra Time and Speed **Enemy Direction *Aerial Assault Drone **Rockets and AI Control **Rockets and Machine Gun **Rockets (Professional Reinforcement only) *Remote Turret **Rocket Turret, Rippable and Sentry **Sentry and Heavy Resistance **Sentry (Enlisted Reinforcement only) *XS1 Vulcan **Overcharge and Extra Time **Light Show *Missile Strike **Extra Missile **Extra Missile and Nano Swarm *System Hack **Disable Equipment and Disable Streaks **Disable Equipment, Streaks and Flash **Flash and Assist Points *Bombing Run **Additional Bomber **Flares **Stealth *XS1 Goliath **Homing Rockets and Trophy **Under Barrel Rocket and Recon *Warbird **Aggressor and Extra Time **Rockets, Warbird Wingman and Extra Time *Paladin **Sleight of Hand + 105MM Cannon and Extra Time Modules Exo Survival In Exo Survival, Orbital Care Packages are dropped throughout the match when a player fills their Support Drop meter. The number of care packages that arrive depends on the number of players in the match; if there are four players, there will be four packages; three packages for three players; two packages for two players, and one package when playing solo. Each Orbital Care Package will contain either Scorestreaks or Perks the player may collect. Perks can only be collected once, but scorestreaks may be collected an infinite number of times, as long as the player does not exceed four slot limit. The player may also choose to not collect a perk/scorestreak, which will award the player with 1 upgrade point. If the player has all perks or has filled up all their scorestreak slots and opens a care package which would contain the item which can no longer be collected, it will ask the player if they want to collect 2 upgrade points instead (or the player may still exit the selection screen and only take one upgrade point, but there is no advantage to this). As of an update, these are not working on the PlayStation 3 version of the game in Exo Survival. List of Items Scorestreaks *UAV *Missile Strike *Bombing Run *XS1 Goliath *XS1 Vulcan *Remote Turret *Warbird *Aerial Assault Drone Perks *Unlimited Sprint *Overcharged *Danger Close *Fast Hands *Flak Jacket *Gung-Ho *Hardline *Toughness *Weapons Free Other *2 Free Upgrade Points (when there are no more scorestreaks slots or all perks have been collected) Exo Zombies Orbital Care Packages appear in Exo Zombies. In Outbreak, they will randomly appear during rounds. Most of them will land in the starting area, although some may appear in the Exo Testing Room after it has been opened. In Infection, they can appear in any of the open air zones, Burger Town, Value Voltage and Atlas Command. In Carrier, they can drop on the Gun Deck, Cargo Bay or Hangar. In Descent, they will fall in the spawn room and outside in the Tidal Generator. A player can stack a maximum of three Care Package items. It will contain one of the four following items: *A Remote Sentry with the Rippable module by default, and possibly the Rocket Turret module or the Directed Energy module. *An Aerial Assault Drone with the AI Control and Machine Gun module by default and possibly the Rockets module. *The Camouflage bonus. *Credits. The amount of credits the player will gain will be randomized each time, ranging from 100 to 1000. When fighting Oz, Orbital Care Packages will appear, giving players a Full Reload. Upon defeating Oz the first time, multiple will appear, giving players a random amount of credits, ususally capping off at 2,000 credits. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Scorestreaks